the game of seduction
by lala-chan183
Summary: Dans cette boite, tous le monde le sait. C'est lui qui choisit. Alors gesticulez, bougez, plaisez-lui ! Mais au final, il n'y en aura qu'un.


Bonjour à tous ^^.

Ceci est un OS que j'ai écrit pendant mes heures perdues aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Neuf heures. Cela commence. Comme tous les samedis, ça commence. Qu'est-ce qui commence ? Le jeu...Oui, un jeu qui ne finira pas avant le lendemain matin...Aller, préparez-vous, il va arriver, comme tous les samedis à la même heure, celui qui repartira avec lui aura tiré le gros lot, car lui, c'est le prix le plus difficile à avoir, mais le meilleur. Non, pas encore...Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts...Il faudra bien plus pour le séduire lui, oui beaucoup plus . ça y est c'est l'heure. Il faut y aller maintenant, il est neuf heures.

Lui, il arrive dans son terrain de chasse, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sait que comme tous les samedi, il repartira avec un homme avec qui il passera une merveilleuse nuit. Mais qui sera-t-elle ce soir ? Qui arrivera à le convaincre ? Il y en a toujours un, mais ses critères sont difficiles, et tous le savent. Pourtant, tous espère qu'il le choisira lui.

Le jeu commence. Lui, il observe les hommes ondulaient sur la piste de danse, pendant qu'il reste au bar, sirotant une vodka. Ils voient ses corps se mélangeaient entre eux, chacun lui criant "choisit-moi ! " . Mais aucun ne lui plais vraiment. Neuf heures trente, aucune proie potentielle . Mais il savait être patient, il attendrait encore longtemps si il le fallait. Et ces corps qui lui disait encore et encore "choisit-moi, choisit-moi !", mais il ne voulait en choisir aucun.

Vingt-deux heures...Toujours aucune proies. Les premiers arrivants commencèrent à décourager, si il ne choisissait personne d'entre eux, cela voulait dire que aucun ne l'intéressait. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus l'espoir qu'il choisisse l'un d'entre eux diminuait jusqu'à totalement disparaitre, alors, ils se firent une raison, cherchant eux même une autre que personne que lui avec qui passait la nuit. Mais lui, il regardait encore et encore les corps qui se baladaient dans cette boîte. Certains étaient beaux, d'autre moins, mais aucun ne lui faisait envie.

Vingt-trois heures...Il commençait à s'impatienter. Serait-il possible que personne ne lui convienne aujourd'hui ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Franchement, ce samedi était un samedi médiocre, tant pis. Il devrait se résigner à prendre quelqu'un qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, cette personne aurait l'immense chance de toucher à son corps, il sera heureux. Malgré ces pensées, il fut assez déçu, cette endroit n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il vient ici depuis plus de deux ans tous les samedis, et ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé. Cette soirée s'annonçait mauvaise si personne ne lui plaisait. Il soupira. "Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour".Il décida tout de même d'attendre encore un peu. Il regardait inlassablement les corps des danseurs se trémousser au rythme de la musique, mais aucun ne l'attirait, alors pour changer, il regarda ceux assis au bar. Et c'est la qu'il le vit. Il sourit, il avait trouvé sa proie.

Tous les danseurs retenèrent leurs souffles, quand il décidait de payer l'addition, c'était une sorte de rituel, cela voulait dire qu'il avait enfin choisi sa proie. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et marcha le long du bar de manière sensuelle, aguicheuse, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant des hommes en les ignorants, tous étaient déçu, il ne l'avait pas choisi. Puis il s'arrêta. Et la,tous comprirent qui était sa nouvelle proie. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui, mais lui, c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait ici. Il n'était donc pas au courant, et ça, il devait sûrement le savoir, mais il finirait par l'avoir, il en était sûr.

-Excusez-moi, je peux prendre cette place ?

Cela y était, le plan était en marche.

L'autre regarda un instant qui était la personne qui venait de lui parler, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était venu ici, histoire de passer un peu de bon temps, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas lancé sur la piste de danse. Il le détailla, scrutant chaque partie de son visage, et en conclue que cet homme était beau. Et pas qu'un peu !

-Oui, bien sur.

Il sourit, ça commençait, ce soir, il aurait finalement sa nuit sulfureuse avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, il n'avait pas attendu pour rien.

-Je ne vous avez jamais vu ici, c'est la première fois que vous venez ?

-Oui, je n'y suis jamais venu, pourtant je n'habite pas loin. Et vous ?

-Depuis longtemps...

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire qui en disait long. L'autre senti qu'on le regardait, il voulut voir les personnes qui le regardaient sans aucune pudeur, mais l'autre l'en empêcha en lui touchant la cuisse, ce qui le ramena bien plus vite à son corps qu'aux regards qu'on lui lançait. Il rougit légèrement, puis continua à boire un verre pendant que l'autre malaxait sa cuisse. Au moins, ses intentions étaient clairs !

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Il avait dit ça avec un air inquiet. Il jouait bien la comédie ce garçon.

-Si, tous va très bien.

Il sourit, continuant à malaxait sa cuisse, montant toujours plus haut, puis sa main arriva au niveau de son entre jambe, l'autre pensait qu'il allait s'arrêtait la car on était dans un lieu public, mais non, il continua, malaxant cette fois son entre jambe, ce qui le fit violemment rougir, heureusement que personne ne voyait ça ! En plus, il savait si prendre, tellement bien qu'il laissait échapper quelque léger gémissements ce qui raviva l'autre.

-Garçon ! Pouvez-vous apporter un verre d'eau pour mon ami ? Il ne se sent pas bien.

Le barman soupira, lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, c'était la même chose chaque samedi. A sa demande, il apporta le verre d'eau devant la nouvelle proie, le regardant d'un air amusé. En tout cas, il savait très bien choisir. L'homme en face de lui était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tout comme l'autre d'ailleurs. Les gens beaux avec les gens beaux...Bah, dans notre société, cette règle était plus que normal.

-Me..Merci.

Il avait du mal à parler. En même temps, il fallait dire que ce faire toucher pendant qu'on parlait n'était pas une bonne chose pour faciliter la prononciation.

-Ex...Excusez-moi, m..ais je dois m'en aller. ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrez.

Il se leva, cachant tant bien que mal la bosse qui déformais son pantalon puis s'en alla. Alors comme ça il essayais de s'enfuir ? Et bien, c'est ce que l'on va voir.

-On dirait qu'il a décidé de te faire de la résistance Ruki.

C'était le barman.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Saga. Je l'aurais.

-Je n'en doute pas...

Le dénommé Ruki se leva de lui-même de la chaise pour suivre sa proie . Elle ne lui échapperai pas...Oui, il l'aura. Quand il sortit de la boîte de nuit, il le vit dans la nuit noir, alors il le suivit, puis, il le vit rentrer dans un appartement. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit qu'il n'habitait pas loin. Et bien, allons lui rendre une petite visite surprise... Ruki regarda le nom inscrit sur la porte de sa proie. Reita. Reita Suzuki. Et bien, au moins il saurait qu'elle prénom prononcer pendant la jouissance. Puis il sonna.

Reita avait quitté la boîte de nuit de toute vitesse pour retourner chez lui. Ce qui venait de se passer le chamboulait un peu. Quand il fut chez lui, il regarda la bosse qui déformait encore son pantalon. Il déglutit un instant. Il fallait bien se débarrasser de ça, non ? Il ouvrit sa braguette prêts et à y mettre sa main, quand soudain on sonna. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une heure pareil. Il remonta son pantalon puis partit ouvrir la porte. Et la personne qu'il vit le choqua un peu.

-Alors ? Tu me laisses entrer ?

Reita regarda interloqué la personne qui était devant lui, comment savait-il qu'il habitait la ?

-Comment...

-Je t'ai suivi. Tu as un très joli appartement Reita.

Reita ne se demanda pas comment il connaissait son prénom, il l'avait sûrement vu sa porte. Sans qu'il eu la permission du propriétaire, Ruki entra dans l'appartement. Il inspecta les lieux un peu mieux, regardant à droite à gauche, puis arriva à la même conclusion.

-Oui, très joli. Au fait, je m'appelle Ruki.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Partez d'ici.

Ruki regarda sa proie dans les yeux. c'est qu'il lui faisait de la résistance, le petit poussin.

-Vois-tu, ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets...

Plus il parlait, plus il s'avançait vers lui.

-Oui, j'en ai des beaucoup plus intéressants...

-Partez.

Ce mot ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, plus il s'avançait, plus Reita tremblait, puis il arriva enfin devant lui. Ruki eu un sourire au coin, puis le poussa sur le canapé , s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Avant que Reita ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa, demandant l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue, et il lui fit autorisé. Ce qui le surpris un peu, vu comment il l'avait repoussé tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au descendit ses mains le long du torse à Reita, tout en l'embrassant. Il finit par arriver au niveau de sa braguette, qu'il descendit doucement, défaisait le bouton de son pantalon, pour glisser ses mains curieuse dans son boxer noir, frôlant de ses doigts fins la virilité de Reita, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir étouffé par le baiser passionné qu'il échangeait avec Ruki.

Ce dernier décida de quitter la bouche si délicieuse de Reita pour descendre plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Arrivant devant le sexe déjà bien tendu de Reita, il le regarda dans les yeux tout en se léchant les lèvres. Cet homme avait l'art et la manière de provoquer. Il était très fort à ça. Reportant son attention vers le sexe de sa proie, il le lécha dans toute ça longueur, ce qui retira un gémissement à Reita, ce qui fit sourire Ruki et aussi ce qui l'excita, qu'elle merveilleuse proie avait-il trouvé là.

Puis, s'en prévenir, il le prit entièrement en bouche, ce qui arracha encore une fois un long râle à Reita. Il entama une longues et lentes séries de va et viens, resserrant parfois son emprise chaude sur son sexe, mordillant de temps en temps le bout, tout en donnant de vicieux coups de langue dessus. Dieu, que c'était bon.

-Ru...Ruki, j..je vais...

Ruki le savait, mais il s'en foutait. Il continuait, allant de plus en plus vite, se touchant lui-même en entendant Reita gémir, puis, il se déversa dans la bouche de Ruki, laissant quelques taches blanches aux coins des lèvres de Ruki, que ce dernier s'empressa de lécher. Ruki enleva ses mains de son propre pantalon puis remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Reita, lui déversant de son propre sperme dans la bouche et le força à avaler. C'était immonde, mais il faisa quand même . Ruki n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer, laissant voir à Reita sa magnifique bête bien tendu, il lui écarta les cuisses et le pénétra sans aucune préparation. Faisant gémir de douleur Reita. Il attendit quelques secondes le temps que Reita s'habitue un peu, puis entama une longue séries de va et viens, qu'il faisait toujours pousser toujours plus loin. Reita accrocha ses jambes entours de sa taille, l'enfonçant encore plus en lui, bougeant de telle sorte qu'il finit par toucher sa prostate. Ils gémissaient, puis finir par hurler tellement c'était bon. Et enfin la jouissance. Ruki se libéra dans un flot de plaisir en Reita pendant que celui-ci tacha le ventre de Ruki et le sien en passant. Ruki se retira de l'étau de chair encore chaud de Reita pour se positionner à coté de lui.  
Ils reprirent tous les deux leurs respirations puis s'endormirent tous les deux un sur le canapé, l'autre par terre.

Le lendemain, quand Reita se réveilla, il vit que Ruki était partit. Bien évidemment, il s'en doutait, c'était le coup du samedi soir. Pourtant, un bout de papier trônait sur sa table il le prit puis lut :

"J'espère te revoir la semaine prochaine"

Il sourit. C'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, Ruki, jouons encore une fois ! 


End file.
